Conventionally, a regenerative brake is known which is designed to produce braking force using a braking apparatus as well as an engine load apparatus, such as an alternator, during braking of the vehicle. An example of such a system is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. Hei 10-285706. The regenerative brake actively turns on an engine load, such as an alternator, during braking of the vehicle in order to absorb kinetic energy of the vehicle, thereby supplementing the braking capability of the braking apparatus.
While the vehicle is running, there are various factors that may disturb the stability of the vehicle. One of the factors includes the fact that more kinetic energy may be produced than is required for the vehicle to run. Conversely, an insufficient amount of kinetic energy may be produced. For example, assuming that the vehicle body is maintained horizontally when in a stable state, a squat may occur which causes the front of the vehicle to displace upward from the stable state due to an excessive drive torque. Additionally, a nosedive may occur which causes the front of the vehicle to displace downward from the stable state due to a drive torque reactive force generated during braking. The squat and the nosedive result from kinetic energy that is produced beyond that which is required for the vehicle to run.
The aforementioned conventional regenerative brake is designed to impose a load on the engine to supplement the braking capability of the braking apparatus. However, no brake currently exists that is designed to absorb excessive kinetic energy by activating the engine load in order to ensure the stability of the vehicle.